Forum:2016-03-16 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Veni, vidi, wiki (I came, I saw, I edited) ---- Agatha may not like being portrayed as an Atlas holding up the sky, but I do like these statues. I think that Gil has exactly the right idea about her. That's the look she has on her face when she's opening a maintenance hatch. It's so romantic! -- Billy Catringer (talk) 05:25, March 16, 2016 (UTC) Tarvek has cheered up a great deal, presumably just picturing Agatha's face when she found out ^^ Wait until he sees the on the walls. And we still haven't seen the even bigger ones that guard the gates of the valley (I wonder how tall those are?). I also love how Gil is completely puzzled as to why Agatha might disapprove XD. As clueless as ever. --MasakoRei (talk) 11:48, March 16, 2016 (UTC) : As best I can recall, Agatha has already seen the statues on the walls and was appalled. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 11:57, March 16, 2016 (UTC) :: You are quite right. -- William Ansley (talk) 12:08, March 16, 2016 (UTC) :::It's kind of you to point it out to me, but I did include the link where she stares at them and screams "I'll kill him" in my message ^^ --MasakoRei (talk) 14:02, March 16, 2016 (UTC) :::: I certainly didn't mean to repeat what you, or anyone else, had already pointed out, and I apologize for any annoyance I may have caused you. I was actually responding directly to Billy Catringer's message, as I tried to indicate by the level of indentation I used, and I'm afraid I had read your previous message too quickly and missed the fact that you had already provided the relevant link. -- William Ansley (talk) 16:32, March 16, 2016 (UTC) :::::I was just amused, not at all annoyed, no apology whatsoever is needed for anything of this sort I assure you :-) --MasakoRei (talk) 20:47, March 17, 2016 (UTC) :::On that two-page spread of Time-Frozen Mechanicsburg... are the structures outside the Take Five bubble parts of Mechanicsburg that aren't inside the area of effect, or are they the new structures that Gil talks about here? --MadCat221 (talk) 19:54, March 16, 2016 (UTC) ::::: My assumption was at the time and still is now that the structures outside the time-freeze bubble were all built by Gil at some point after the time freeze began. -- William Ansley (talk) 20:25, March 16, 2016 (UTC) ::::: Yeah, I think everything outside the thorn wall can be assumed to be built by Gil. --Geoduck42 (talk) 03:46, March 17, 2016 (UTC) :Guess this is one of the reasons Higgs is now actively intervening in Gil's love life X-D -- 16:18, March 16, 2016 (UTC) Heroic Agatha statuettes!! Why can I not buy them?!? -- SpareParts (talk) 00:41, March 17, 2016 (UTC) : Why not a scale model replica of Mechanicsburg, complete with removable iridescent time-freeze bubble, outer buildings, bendable thorn hedge, defensive outer wall, and, of course, enough Agatha statues to surround it all?! -- William Ansley (talk) 11:56, March 17, 2016 (UTC) ::You know, I think I'd buy that ^^ --MasakoRei (talk) 20:47, March 17, 2016 (UTC)